


Childhood Curiosity

by Kayasurin



Series: Fathers and Sons [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Questions, possible angst, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayasurin/pseuds/Kayasurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requsted by Greenbutterfly. Desmond has questions, and Papa Jack has some too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Curiosity

The thing about children is-

The _important_ thing about children is-

They ask _why_ a lot. Why is the sky blue? Why do birds fly? Why do fish swim? Why is grass green?

Jack's son asks other questions. Why do I have fur and you don't? Why aren't I like other rabbits? Why don't you eat? Why do I have to have a bath? (That one is always asked in a whine, typically right before Desmond bolts for cover. Jack's gotten _very_ good at catching rabbits.)

Jack has questions of his own. Where is Desmond from, and what is he? Why isn't he with his parents? (That one makes his gut clench in a way unfamiliar, though he feels something similar anytime he gets walked through.) They can't have abandoned their baby, can they?

He stares up at the moon, late at night, and asks. Why? Why is this small, trusting, fragile thing in his life now?

Why doesn't anyone see him? See Desmond?

Why doesn't anyone bring them gifts at Christmas, or hide eggs for them on Easter, or care that they're alone?

The moon is silent.

Until he gets his own answers, he makes sure to answer Desmond's.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Greenbutterfly. I hope you liked this! As a double drabble, this story is exactly 200 words. Set sometime after Desmond starts talking, before Jack joins the Guardians.


End file.
